Aren't You Afraid?
by Taylor Mercury
Summary: Short one-shot. Kei asks something thats been on his mind, and it makes Sho think. Slight hints of shounen-ai (ShoxKei).


**A/N: **hullo and welcome to my first attempt at a _Moon Child_ fanfic! I've been into the movie ever since I got it, I love it, (and no, not because its Gackt & Hyde, I am **not** a fangirl! The movie itself is excellent and stirs and affects every emotion within me, and makes me think) and I've been wanting to write something around it for awhile now. Finally, the other night, this idea popped into my head. It sounded far better in my head, but sadly things always get a bit lost when you convert thoughts to words. And I fell asleep before I'd finished 'writing' it in my mind. hahaha, oops.

Anyroad, what I'm trying to say is: here is my story. It's short. It's kind of random. It's probably not all that good. But it's here. I have **no** rights or claims to Gackt, Hyde, _Moon Child_ or anything else like that. All I can claim to own is this piece of writing, and a _Moon Child_ dvd. There is a slight hint of shounen-ai between Sho & Kei, if that bothers you (though why would it?) please don't bother to read (although when I say slight, I mean very very slight hints).  
Also: this is ShoxKei. **Not** GacktxHyde. Right? The characters they portrayed in the movie. Now, without further ado, I present to you, my short, _Moon Child _one-shot! (reviews are welcomed!)**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Aren't You Afraid?**

"Sho . . . why aren't you afraid of me?" Kei's brown eyes looked up to meet the blue of Sho's, searching, curious . . . wondering.

Somewhat taken aback by Kei's sudden question, Sho's eyes widened. They were sitting, facing each other, casual, friendly. The silence of deep friendship had surrounded them. The silence of deep thought. The question, the wonder, had been bothering Kei, flapping at the forefront of his mind, for the past couple of days. Dreams, thoughts, of the past, his past with Sho, had filled and overwhelmed him, crowded his mind every time he tried to close his eyes for sleep.

He had to ask the question.

Sho's blue, naïve eyes stared back into the comforting brown of Kei's, as he awaited patiently, for his answer. Inhaling. Exhaling. The only sound from both.

"Kei . . ." Sho's voice was soft, quiet. "Why . . . what?" His eyebrows furrowed into confusion, as his eyes never left Kei's.

"Why aren't you afraid of me, Sho?" Kei asked again.

Sho was thrown back into the memories of the day he met Kei. What was years ago for him, was only a passing glimpse in time for the never-ending life of Kei.

It was a good question. One Sho had never thought about . . . never needed to have answered. He was taken back, reliving that meeting. And he realised, Kei was right. He hadn't been afraid. Even that first time. Not afraid of Kei, anyway. Curious, and concerned, for the man. But never afraid. Not _of_ him. Never of him. Afraid for him, if he recalled correctly, thought about the emotions he had been feeling then, as a young boy. The only thing that had scared Sho then had been what was happening to Kei.

The stomach-churning sound of sun sizzled flesh reverberated through his mind, the sound, the image, that sometimes plagued Sho's nightmares. He had been afraid of what was happening to Kei, as the sunlight struck upon his flesh.

Even later, when Shinji warned him of Kei's monstrosity, even when Sho had seen for himself, fear had not been apart of him. Perhaps there was something wrong with Sho, something missing inside of him, that the sight of Kei draining the lifeblood – from the bastard who shot Shinji – out of another human being, did not stir up a feeling of fear within him. The blood, dripping from Kei's mouth . . . hadn't frightened him away.

Kei's words, etched into him, played again through his mind, reverberating softly within him. _"Aren't you afraid?"_

No. He hadn't been then. And he wasn't now. Not of Kei.

His glazed over eyes focused once again upon the eyes of the man, the creature, the vampire, who had brought him up, took care of him, his friend . . . and so much more. The memory slid off of Sho, like a blanket falling to the floor.

His eyes searched Kei's, studied the face of the man he loved, looking for the words with which to answer the question that had picked at him. "I . . . never needed to be afraid of you, Kei," he started slowly, finding his words. "I always knew you wouldn't hurt me."

Kei's eyebrows creased as he frowned. Leaning forward, voice soft, he said, "you don't know that Sho. Not definitely. I could hurt you. If I wanted."

Sho's lips turned up in a slight smile. "Exactly. If you wanted, Kei. But you don't. You couldn't."

"How do you know that?"

Leaning back, Sho shrugged. Kei was really making him think now, think over things he had never needed to think about. Airing emotions he hadn't even known he'd felt. Searching within himself and that had never been Sho's strong point.

Closing his eyes for a moment, immersing himself within Kei's essence, Sho allowed his thoughts to gather. With another smile, he opened his eyes, the blue burning into that comforting brown.

"Mallepa is full of different people, different races, each trying to make their own way of living." Kei watched as Sho spoke, still. "Everyone here is different, Kei. I've always known that. You're just another one of the different people, trying to make their own way of living. There's nothing about that to be afraid of."

Kei's lips curved into a smile as he leant forward, slowly reaching a hand out. Sho took hold of it, curled his fingers around Kei's, held them warm and tight within his own. "And," he continued, eyes still focused on nothing but Kei. "We're both the same. Looking for that person to survive on. To keep us going."

Sho stood, still clasping Kei's hand, and brought himself closer to Kei. Kneeling next to the smaller man, Sho felt himself wrapped within the familiar, warm embrace of Kei's arms. Resting his head against Kei's chest, Sho said softly, "I hope that answers your question."

Dropping his head to rest softly atop Sho's, Kei let out a small sigh, wondering why the question had been bothering him in the first place. Of course, Sho was right. They had both needed the comfort of another human being, Sho to be taken care of, and Kei to take care of someone.

Kei dropped a kiss on top of Sho's head, his arms tightening around the man. "Yes, Sho." It was all he needed to say, his eyes sliding closed with content.

**_We held each other and laughed, like we'd never part_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: **there, done! How was it? I hope it was ok. I'm not very good at endings, I'm afraid.  
Lyrics are from _'Orenji no Taiyou'_ one of the most beautiful songs ever written (it seriously makes me cry when I listen to it). The song is not mine, including lyrics and music. obviously. And they are of course, translated, but not by me.

I'd really like to know what you thought of this, before you leave! I hope it was somewhat enjoyable! Thanks for reading!

_- Myca_**_  
_**


End file.
